galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quadra Org
Quadra Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. The Quada Org is a chimera-theme Org and is one of the primary villains of the seven-part Zen-Aku story arc, he is the final Org of that story arc, he serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "The Lone Wolf" the seventh and final part of the Zen-Aku story arc. This animal-like monster was made out of the Elephant, Giraffe, Black Bear, and Polar Bear Animal Crystals by Master Org, which were stolen by Zen-Aku. He battled Merrick and made a beat down on him, the Rangers came and morphed into the Wild Force Power Rangers and did battle with this monster, but non of their weapons have any effect on him, they then used the Jungle Sword Savage Slash on him, but even that just bounce right off of him, he then attack the Rangers by using the powers of all four Wild Zords, and had the Rangers at his mercy, he was about to make the final strike on them until Merrick stepped forward and did battle with the monster again, he was out match but no matter how much Quadra Org attacks, Merrick will not stay down, the Lion Zord called the Wolf, Hammer Head and Alligator Wildzords to help out Merrick and gave him a morpher, which lets him turn into the new Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, he then does battle with the Quadra Org, but no matter how much the Quadra Org tried, he was no match and was destroyed by the Wolf Ranger's Laser Pool. Toxica revived him as a giant, The Wolf Ranger summons his Wild Zords and they formed a new form for the Predazord, the Predazord Light, and the Wildforce Rangers summon the Wild Zords to form the Wild Force Megazord Striker to aid the Predazord in battle, with the combine attacks of the Wildforce Megazord's final striker and the Predazord's Revolver Panel, the Quadra Org was destroyed once and for all. Unlike the other Orgs before hand, the Quadra Org doesn't talk, only speaking in roars (all though at one point it is possible to make out the words "Yes?"), but judging by his actions, the Quadra Org is a sinister monster that loves to mock his enemies from his power, despite all of this however, he is shown to be loyal to Nayzor. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Quarda Org is one of the more stronger Orgs, being able to best all five Rangers in battle. * Durability: '''Quadra Org has incredible thick skin, it is strong enough to be unaffected by the Rangers' Weapons, even the Jungle Sword had no effect on him. * '''Lighting Burst: '''Quadra Org can released a wild spread of orange-es yellow lighting from around himself. * '''Lighting Bolts: '''From the horns on his head, he can fire orange-es yellow lighting bolts. * '''Forehead Giraffe Lighting Beam: '''From the giraffe head located in the middle of Qudra Org's forehead, he can fire a red-s orange lighting beam. * '''Lighting Vision: '''Quadra Org can fire red lighting beams from his four eyes. * '''Eye Lighting Blast: '''Quadra Org can also fire a blast of orange-es yellow colored electricity from his eyes. * '''Lighting Balls: '''Quadra Org can fire light orange-es yellow lighting balls in rapid succession. * '''Polar Bear's Ice Breath: From the Polar Bear Wildzord head on his right shoulder pad, he can launch a stream of ice at his enemys. * Black Bear's Fire Breath: From the Black Bear Wildzord head on his left shoulder pad, he can launch a stream of flames at his enemys. * Fireballs: By charging up energy, Quadra Org can launch fireballs from his arms. Arsenals * Trunk Right Arm: On the Quadra Org's right arm is the Elephant Wildzord's trunk, which he can wrap his target with great force. ** Extendible Trunk Arm: '''Qudra Org can extend his trunk arm to incredible lengths. ** '''Trunk-Tied: '''Quadra Org can launch a trunk that can tightly wrap his enemies. * '''Clawed Left Hand: Qudra Org has a clawed left hand for combat. See Also * Chimera Org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chimera Category:Hybrids Category:Elephants Category:Mammals Category:Electric Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Frank Adelia Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe